A network device may receive network traffic (e.g., a set of packets) for routing via a network. For example, the network device may receive the network traffic from a host network device (e.g., via one or more other network devices) for routing to a subnet of the network. The network traffic may be associated with a media access control (MAC) address associated with a MAC route. In this case, the network device may utilize an address resolution protocol (ARP) message to identify an Internet protocol (IP)/MAC binding for routing the network traffic and/or response network traffic (e.g., one or more other packets) in the network. For example, the network device may identify an IP address corresponding to the MAC route associated with the network traffic. The network device may direct the network traffic toward the subnet of the network based on determining the MAC/IP binding.